The part of me you never knew
by xEmmax843x
Summary: Edward leaved in N/M befoe Bella can tell him her secret. What happens when they meet up 3 months later at NCIS? What other secrets has Bella been hiding? Includes mild language and Kidnappings. T, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**The part of me you never knew.**

**BPOV.**

It's been 3 months. 3 months since I last saw _them_. I was a zombie for a month. Then I got stuck into school and work. I got out of the shower, trying to get _them_ out my head, when I heard my mobile ringing from by the sink.

I picked it up and saw 'Gibbs' written across the screen. "Swan." I said as I answered. Did I mention that I work for NCIS? I was going to tell _them_ the day _he_ left me.

"Bella." Gibbs replied. "I wanted to tell you that we have a dead marine and I wanted to know if you could help." I could hear Tony and Ziva arguing in the background.

I sighed and ran into my room to pick out my outfit for today. "Sorry Gibbs, I have school today. If you need me, then come and get me out of school. And tell Tony to stop Pissing off Ziva." I said, putting on my underwear.

He chuckled at that last sentence. "Sorry Bella, but that is impossible and you know it." I put on the rest of my clothes and grabbed my boots from the wardrobe. "Anyway, take your gun and leave it in your car in case I need you."

I ran downstairs and got my gun out of the draw I left it in last night. "Ok. But if you need to get me, make up an excuse because the school doesn't know I am an NCIS agent. I will defiantly come after school though." I said, grabbing my car keys.

"Ok. See you later Bells." He said before hanging up.

I ran outside and got in my Porsche. Gibbs brought it to replace my truck. I wouldn't let him get it me until he said that I wouldn't be able to chase a suspect in my truck.

I got to school and put my gun and ID in the glove compartment. As soon as I got out of the car Mike ran over, hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey Bella." He said, turning into the annoying, overly happy Golden Retriever he is.

"Hi Mike." I said as I turned my phone onto silent.

"Since when do you have an IPhone?" Opps. I forgot that he hasn't seen my new phone yet.

"I got it a week ago." More like Gibbs got it for me a week ago.

He was about to say something else when the bell rang. I ran to English before he could say bye.

The first two lessons passed quickly and I was now sat in Maths, doodling in my notebook. Mrs Watt was going on and on about fractions or something stupid like that. The door opened and I looked up to see Mrs Cope walk in, followed by…Gibbs?

"This gentleman has come to take his niece, Miss Swan, home because of some family emergency. Mrs Cope said.

I quickly shoved my stuff in my bag and left the room with Gibbs.

"Niece? Really?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of." He said as we got in my car. I guess he got Tony to drive him here.

"Where to?" I asked as I pulled out of the car park.

"Seattle. We are going to the dead marine's house because his 10 year old daughter has been kidnapped." Gibbs replied. I now know why he got me. I am the only one who can work out kidnappings. I read between the lines to find the information.

Gibbs told me that the marine's name is John Johnson. He was 30, had a wife, Lucy, and 2 kids. Jasmine, the one who was kidnapped, and Matthew, who was 8.

We got to the marine's house and I got my gun and ID out of the glove compartment. Gibbs knocked on the door and I put my gun in the back of my trousers and held my ID in my hands.

A woman with blond hair and green eyes opened the door with a heartbroken expression.

"Are you Mrs Johnson?" Gibbs asked. The woman nodded. "I'm special agent Gibbs and this is special agent Swan." He said as we held up our ID. "Can we talk to you about your husband and your daughter?"

"O…of course." She said as she led us to the living room. She sat down in the armchair and Gibbs and I sat on the sofa.

"Do you know of anyone that wanted to… kill your husband?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he was always quiet about things like that. Usually, he would sit on his laptop and do god knows what." She said as tears streamed down her face.

I got some tissues out of my pocket and gave them to her. "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to take his laptop. It could give us some clues." I said.

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Um, was there anyone else in the house when your daughter was kidnapped?" Gibbs asked.

"Just my son Matthew. I went out to get some more milk from the shop." She was taking this hard.

"Would it be alright if I went to talk to him?" I asked.

She nodded. "He is in the playroom." I thanked her before heading in the direction she pointed me in.

I found the playroom and saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes look up at me.

I smiled at him and sat in front of him. "Hi sweetie. I'm Bella. What's your name?" I said, trying to get him to trust me.

He smiled at me, showing his dimples. "My name is Matthew." He replied in a cute voice. He came over and sat on my lap. "You're pretty." He said, playing with my hair.

I giggled. "Thank you." I said, running a hand through his hair. "Can you tell me what you were doing this morning?" I hoped I could get him to tell me what happened this way.

**GPOV (Gibbs)**

After Bella went to the playroom to talk to Matthew, Mrs Johnson got up and handed me a laptop. "That's John's. He did all his work on there." She said.

We walked to the playroom to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes sit on Bella's lap. I assume this is Matthew. He started playing with her hair. "You're pretty." He said.

Mrs Johnson watched her son with loving eyes. "He is never like this with other people." She said as Bella giggled and thanked him.

"Bella has a way with kids." I replied.

"Can you tell me what you were doing this morning?" Bella asked.

Matthew looked at her, still playing with her hair. "I was playing in here with Jasmine." He said. "We were playing with her dolls. This girl walked in and picked Jasmine up. She screamed at her to let her go but the woman put a cloth over her mouth and she fell asleep. I got up, trying to help her but the woman vanished and then I heard a squealing noise." He was still playing with her hair.

"What did she look like?" She asked him.

"She was really pale, she had red hair that was down to her shoulders and her eyes were red." He replied.

Bella froze and looked back at me. We were both thinking the same thing. Jasmine had been kidnapped by a vampire.

**BPOV**

I looked back at Gibbs when Matthew finished talking. Jasmine had been kidnapped by a vampire. Not just any vampire. By Victoria. But, thankfully, Gibbs doesn't know about Victoria.

**I know It is a short chapter but I hope you like it. I will try to update this story at least every 2 weeks but I can't promise anything because I have just started year 10 so I get homework practically every day.**

**Sorry if anyone doesn't understand some of the things that I write but I am English and that is how we speak.**

**Please review.**

**Emma**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The part of me you never knew.**

_Previously…_

_**BPOV**_

_I looked back at Gibbs when Matthew finished talking. Jasmine had been kidnapped by a vampire. Not just any vampire. By Victoria. But, thankfully, Gibbs doesn't know about Victoria._

**BPOV**

Gibbs and I walked out of the lift to find Tony and McGee in a heated argument.

I walked over to them, grabbed the back of their heads and bashed their foreheads together. I always do this when they piss me off. "It is impossible to have some quiet when you two are in the same room?" I almost yelled.

"Sorry Bella." They said together in the same voice a child would use when their mum is telling them off.

I sat at my desk and checked to see if the Volturi have heard anything about Victoria lately.

"Ok… What have you got for me?" Director Vance asked, coming into our work area.

Tony walked up to the plasma and pulled up pictures of John Johnson. "Corporal John Johnson, found dead in the forest last night, has a wife and 2 children. His daughter, Jasmine Johnson, Went missing-" I cut him off.

"She was kidnapped, Tony." I walked over to them. "Corporal Johnson's daughter was kidnapped this morning…" I paused before saying the next bit. "By a vampire."

Everyone's faces were masks of horror. Everyone in NCIS knows about vampires. The Volturi thought it was fine to let us know as we had a case involving a vampire. I knew this before I met the Cullen's. No one actually knows about my past though.

Gibbs was the only other person that didn't look horrified. "Ziva, McGee, go bring in Mrs Johnson and her son. We need him to identify who he saw. Director Vance looked over all of us and said. "Ziva, McGee. Before you go, I need to tell you all that the people who found the corporal's body are coming in to give a statement soon." He left then and Ziva and McGee left to pick up Mrs Johnson and Matthew.

Gibbs started putting together a slide of all the vampires with red hair that we had pictures of. Tony was… Well… He had his feet on his desk and was eating a ham sandwich.

I went to my desk and picked up a Caff-pow I had there. "I'm going to see if Abby has found anything on the laptop." I got in the lift and went down to Abby's lab.

As always, when I got there, Abby had her music on and was talking to her machines. "Hey Abbs." I said to get her attention.

"Hey Bells." She replied, taking the Caff-pow from my hands.

"What did you find on the laptop?" I asked as I followed her to the laptop.

"Nothing. Just standard work related files. But, when I went through his recycle bin thingy, I found a file with phone numbers on it. I couldn't figure out what it meant, so I went his call history on his phone and there was a number on the file that was the last call to his phone." She said, clearly proud of herself.

"Did you find out who the number belongs to?" I asked

She looked smug then. "Yes. It is a mobile registered to a Michal Newton." My eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" I was a little uneasy with the fact that there was a possible murder suspect in my school.

"Yes. Here is the number." Abby said, giving me a piece of paper with Mike's number on it.

I quickly said thanks and ran back to the lift. I got out and ran over to McGee, who looked like he just got back.

"McGee, I need you to trace this mobile." I handed him the number and turned to face Gibbs. "Abby found this number on the corporal's laptop and his call history. She said the phone belongs to a boy called Michel Newton, Known as Mike. Only problem, Mike Newton goes to my school."

Tony, overhearing this, walked over to us. "Mike Newton? Isn't that the dude that you said followed you round like a Golden Retriever?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied uneasily.

He burst out laughing. I heard the lift open and someone get out but I paid no attention to them.

"Maybe you can arrest him Bells. Then, while you are interrogating him, he can jump over the table and-" He started.

"Finnish that sentence Tony and I shoot you in your head." I threatened. He backed away, knowing how serious I am.

"Bella?" A voice I haven't heard in 3 months said.

I froze before slowly turning round and, sure enough, I came face to face with all of the Cullen's.

**EPOV**

I have been a mess for 3 months. 3 months without Bella. Then, when everyone makes me go hunting, we find the body of a marine.

We were now in the lift, heading to the NCIS agents that were working on the case.

"Guys," Carlisle said at vampire speed. "They know about vampires because of a case or something, but I have some rules for you. Alice, don't moan at people about what they are wearing and take them shopping. Jasper, try to control your wife."

Jasper just sighed, knowing full well how hard it is to control Alice. The old Alice. The one that always went shopping. Not the one that has spent 3 months in sweats and not even looking at a credit card.

"Rosalie," Carlisle continued. "Don't be rude. Emmett, act your age. And by that I don't mean the age you were frozen at. And that includes not pulling pranks on people. And Edward, _try_ to act happy." He gave me a stern look.

The lift opened and we were greeted by a man laughing his head off. I looked at him and froze. Stood in front of the laughing man, hands on hips and her back to us, was Bella. Everyone else froze when they saw her.

"Maybe you can arrest him Bells." The man said, still laughing a bit. "Then, while you are interrogating him, he can jump over the table and-"

"Finish that sentence Tony," Bella said to the man, Tony. "And I shoot you in the head." Tony backed away in fear.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I saw Bella freeze and then slowly turn to face us with wide, shocked eyes.

I heard everyone's thoughts at once.

**(A/N: the, **_Italic_** writing is thoughts when in Edward's point of view.)**

_OMG! BELLA! What is she wearing? It is actually fashionable! I have to take her shopping. Does Carlisle know were my credit cards are? Oh, I love her boots! ~ You know who this is._

_Bella? Why is she here? I need to apologise about her birthday. ~ Jasper_

_Bella! My daughter is back! ~ Carlisle and Esme._

_Bella? She's here? Wow, she is wearing clothes Alice approves of. I need to apologise about how I acted. ~ Rosalie._

_BELLY BEAR! Who knew she could scare the shit out of someone? She even scared me! Remind me not to get on her bad side Eddie! ~ You know this one too._

_Who are they? How does Bella know them? Why does it seem like she wants to run? If they are the people who hurt her, they have to answer to me. It is what Charlie would do. ~ Ziva_

_Does Bella know them? ~ Gibbs_

_They know Bella? How? ~McGee_

_Does Bella know them? Wow! That blond is HOT! She is so gonna be my next date. ~ Take a guess._

"Umm… I got the location for that number Bella." McGee, I think, said. Bella looked at him and went over to his desk.

"Where is it McGee?" She asked.

"It's in an abandoned warehouse in Seattle." He replied.

"What is he doing there? School doesn't finish for another hour." She said to herself.

"Maybe he lost his phone." The woman, Ziva, suggested.

"No, he was on it this morning. McGee, have a look through his call history and any texts he sent. Tony, see if he or anyone in his family has any criminal record. Ziva, get Abby to have a look through his e-mails. This is his e-mail address." Bella said, writing something on a piece of paper and giving it to Ziva, who got in the lift.

"Umm… Who are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked hesitant. "Mike Newton." She whispered.

"WHAT!" Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I yelled while Carlisle and Esme's mouths were hanging open.

"Geez, calm down. Gibbs, have you got that slide ready yet?" She asked, turning to Gibbs who gave her a laptop before she turned back to us.

"Esme, you're good with kid's right?" She asked, only looking at Esme.

"Only if they are nothing like Emmett." Esme joked and looked at Emmett who was pouting.

"Come with me." Bella turned and walked up some stairs with Esme following

**What did you think? What do you think Ziva meant when she thought Charlie would be proud? If you don't know, you will find out in a later chapter.**

**So, I want to know something about you guys that read this story. I will ask a question with every chapter and I will put the best answers in the A/N in the next chapter.**

**I want to know one stupid thing you have done in the past two weeks. **

**For me, it would be that today in food tech, I was drying a glass bowl and my friend, Amber, nudged me and the bowl slipped from my hand, hit an oven and smashed. Everyone in the room looked at my and started laughing while Miss picked up the broken glass, leaving loads on the floor.**

**Please review and tell me about something stupid you did.**

**Emma**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The part of me you never knew.**

_Previously_

"_Esme, you're good with kid's right?" Bella asked, only looking at Esme._

"_Only if they are nothing like Emmett." Esme joked, looking at Emmett, who was pouting._

"_Come with me." Bella turned and walked up some stairs with Esme following._

**EsPOV (Esme)**

I followed Bella up some stairs and into a room where a little boy and his mum sat.

I stood by the door as Bella went and sat next to the buy, who gave her a hug. "Mrs Johnson," She said. "Gibbs would like to talk to you." The woman got up and walked out of the room.

"How are you sweetie?" Bella asked the boy, who was now sat on his chair, playing with his fingers.

"Have you found Jasmine?" He asked.

"Not yet. But I'm working on it." Bella replied, smiling at the boy. "I need you to do something for me. I have some pictures of people on this laptop and I need you to tell me which one took your sister." She opened the laptop and started showing the boy some photos. I noticed that all of the photos where of vampires.

I stiffened and tried to hold back a growl when a picture of Victoria came onto the screen.

"What about her?" Bella asked. The boy didn't say anything but his heart started to beat a little faster. "Matthew? Was this the woman that took Jasmine?" She asked.

The boy, Matthew, nodded before crying. Bella pulled him into a hug and shut the laptop.

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill Victoria!" She hissed so quietly I had trouble hearing it. _You're not the only one_ I thought.

Matthew stopped crying and put his arms around Bella's neck.

_Wow, she is amazing with kid's_ I thought, feeling nothing but pride towards her.

She pulled back and looked into Matthew's wet eyes. "Listen to me. I promise that I will get your sister back. I will make sure that she is safe with you soon." She said whipping tears off his face.

"Thank you Bella. I hope I can find a girlfriend as nice and pretty as you." _Awwwww! Bella has an 8 year old admirer! _I thought. "Your Boyfriend is a lucky man." I saw Bella stiffen when he said boyfriend.

She smiled at him. "Ok. I have to go look for your sister, but, before I go," She waved me over. "Matthew, this is Esme. She is going to look after you for a while. And, I'm sure, if you are good enough; she might go and get you some sweets." She winked at him before leaving the room.

**EPOV**

After Bella and Esme left, Gibbs left to take someone's statement, Ziva came back, saying Abby would be back after checking Mike's e-mail, McGee was still trying to let the phone company let him look at Mikes call history and Tony… Well… He had his feet on his desk and was eating a Cheese sandwich.

I decided to see what people were thinking.

_Damn, I'm gonna kill mike! ~ Emmett._

_After I apologise to Bella, I am gonna kill Mike slowly and painfully! ~ _Rosalie then went on to thinking of ways to kill Mike.

_I am _so_ taking Bella shopping! ~ Alice._

I decided to listen to Esme's thoughts.

I found that she was watching Bella show pictures to a little boy and ask if they took his sister.

A picture of Victoria came on the laptop and I was filled with rage, earning a look from Jasper.

Bella hugged the boy after he said it was Victoria who took his sister. "Damn it! I'm gonna kill Victoria." Bella said, so low that the boy couldn't hear it.

_You're not the only one. _Esme thought.

I watched through Esme's eyes as the boy stopped crying and wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her back.

_Wow, she is amazing with kids._ Esme thought, feeling nothing but pride.

_Dude, I can feel Esme's pride from here. It feels like she is right next to me. ~ Jasper._

I looked over to Tony to see him get up and go up the stairs that Bella and Esme went up.

I could hear him talking to Bella before they walked down the stairs. I saw that Bella was looking like she wanted to burst out laughing.

**BPOV.**

I walked out of the room, planning on killing Victoria, when Tony came up to me.

"Hey Bella, how do you know the Cullen's?" He asked.

"Old family friends." That wasn't a complete lie; Charlie was friends with Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh. So you know the blonde?"

"Rosalie?" here we go again with people asking Rosalie out because she is hot.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her out but I needed to know her name." He was head over heels and was about to get thrown into a wall.

"Your funeral." I said, walking down the stairs. I avoided looking at any of the Cullen's and went straight to my desk. I saw Rosalie walk up to me when Tony stopped her.

"Hey Rosalie. My name is Tony." I saw Emmett watching Tony with narrowed eyes. "So, do you want to go on a date with me?" Tony asked.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, walking up to them. By now, everyone was watching. "Back away from my wife!" He said, putting an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

Tony took a step back and was eyeing Emmett's muscles in fear. "Chill dude. I was just asking her out." He said. Bad move.

"Get away from her before I put your head on a pole!" Emmett growled, looking pissed.

Tony practically ran over to me. "You could have warned me about the big oaf." He said.

"I did say it would be your funeral. And Emmett is not a big oaf. He is a big softie who only gets that mad when you ask his wife out." I replied, laughing.

"Bella! I've got something for you." I heard Abby yell as she got out of the lift. I turned around to see her looking at a still pissed Emmett.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Wait! Let me guess. Tony asked out your girlfriend." Everyone knows Tony too well.

"What have you got Abbs?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Well, I finally got into Mike's e-mail and found that his last e-mail was sent to the corporal last night." She said, putting and e-mail onto the plasma. The e-mail read;

_Bring the money tonight, or we kill you and kidnap your daughter. Maybe we will keep her until she is old enough for me to have some fun with._

"That's sick." Ziva said after she read it.

"That's mike." I replied. "McGee, did you get anything from his call history?"

"Well, his last call was to the corporal and his latest received call was from a pay phone in Seattle." He answered.

"Is his phone still at the warehouse?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"Gibbs, are you busy?" I asked.

"Well, I was just about to take Carlisle's statement. Then take Edward's and Rosalie's" Gibbs replied, before walking away with Carlisle following.

"Ok, McGee, you and Tony take your car and meet me and Ziva at the warehouse. Ziva, we're going in my car." I said.

McGee and Tony started arguing about who got to drive as me and Ziva got in the lift. Just as the doors were about to close, Alice, Jasper and Emmett got in.

"Look guys," I started. "I know that you want to talk to me, but we have to go." I need to get out of this.

"We're coming with you." Alice said. I was about to protest when Emmett stopped me.

"If Victoria is involved, then you're gonna need a psychic, an empathy and all these muscles." He said, kissing his biceps.

"Ok. But you guys are sitting in the back, and Alice, you can sit in the middle so there is enough room." I said as the lift opened out into the garage.

We walked over to my yellow Porsche and I opened the doors.

"You drive this?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." I said, getting in and starting the engine.

"She wouldn't let Gibbs get it for her until he said that she couldn't chase a suspect in her truck." Ziva said as they all got in.

I pulled out of the garage and headed towards the warehouse. I got my phone out and put it on the holder. "Call Tony." I said to Ziva.

She did as I asked and Tony picked up after the 5th ring.

"What's up?" Tony said.

"Are you in the car yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, McGeek let me drive." He said, sounding smug.

"Tell McGee to trace my phone and follow it." I said. I heard Tony telling McGee what to do.

"Ok. Later." He hung up.

We drove in silence until we were a street away from the warehouse. I pulled over and we got out.

"Alice, can you go find out who is in there? I need to know if Victoria is around." I said as I opened the boot.

"Ok." She answered before disappearing. I took out 2 bullet proof vests. I gave one to Ziva and put one myself.

I pulled out a map of the warehouse and a knife encase I need it. I shut the boot and spread the map out on the bonnet of the car. Alice came back just as Tony and McGee pulled up.

"Ok, Victoria is no where to seen and her future shows her returning in 2 hours to find it empty." Alice said. "Mike is in there with a little girl. They are here." She said, pointing to the main room on the map.

"Ok, McGee, Tony, you two go round the back. Ziva, you go to the front. Jasper, you go with Tony and McGee. Alice and Emmett, you two go with Ziva." I said as I gave everyone earpieces and little mics that will clip onto our clothes. "Alice, will it work?" I asked.

She zoned out for a minute and had a huge smile on her face when her eyes focused on us again. "Hell yeah." She said.

I smiled. "Ok, get into positions and wait for my signal." We left and I went with Ziva, Alice and Emmett to the front of the warehouse.

We waited by the door. "Can you hear me?" I whispered.

"Loud and clear." Tony, McGee and Jasper answered.

I pulled my jacket on and zipped it up so that you couldn't see my bullet proof vest. "Ok. I'm going in, wait for my signal." I put my gun in the back of my trousers and walked through the door.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I shouted. I walked into the main room to see Jasmine tied to a chair and gagged and Mike stood next to her with a gun in his hand.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see me.

"I got lost and heard voices in here so I thought I would see who it was." I replied, eying the gun and pretending to be scared. "Why do you have a gun? And why is that little girl tied up?"

He glanced at Jasmine before looking at me again. "Sorry Bella, but you have seen what I am doing, so I will kidnap you too." He said, pulling out some more rope and grabbing another chair. What type of kidnapper says 'I am going to kidnap you?' I asked myself.

I put my hands up and took a step back. "I have no idea what you are doing, all I know is that a little girl is tied up and gagged and you have a gun." I took another step back, acting like I was scared to death.

Mike's phone rang then. He picked it up and turned his back to me. What type of kidnapper turns his back on someone who is untied and close to the door?

I ignored what he was saying and showed my ID to Jasmine and put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. She nodded and looked at Mike.

"Alice." I whispered. "Do you know who he is talking to?"

"Victoria. I don't know where she is though." She answered.

"McGee, trace the call. Now!" I hissed. I started listening to Mike's conversation.

"A girl has just walked in, saying she is lost. She has seen the girl, so we have 2 girls now." He said.

He waited for a second before saying, "Bella Swan." I knew then that Victoria asked who I was.

"Bella." Alice said. "Victoria's future just changed. She is on her way here. Now!" She hissed.

"When will she get here?" I asked, watching Mike.

"10 minutes." She said. A new plan popped into my head. "That will work." She said.

"Bella." Jasper said. "That call is coming from our old house in Forks."

I didn't get time to say anything as Mike shut his phone and turned back to me. "Get in the chair." He said, pointing the gun at my chest.

I looked him in the eye and let my hands fall back to my side. "No." I said.

"No?" He was gobsmacked. "When I had the gun at my side, you were scared, but when it is pointed at your chest, you are calm?" He was so confused.

"I wasn't actually scared. And people say I can't act." I said, aimed at Alice, Emmett and Jasper who quickly and quietly said sorry. "Are you ok Jasmine?" I asked. She nodded, not being able to do anything else.

"How do you know her name?" Mike asked.

I pulled out my ID and showed it to him. "Because my team and I are investigating her father's death and we need you to come in for some questioning." I said.

"Not a chance." He said, pointing the gun at me again. "I am armed and you aren't."

"Do you really think I would come here unarmed?" I asked, pulling my gun out and pointing it at him. "And I wasn't lost. We tracked your phone here."

"And? I can take you on." He was scared and obviously didn't want to shoot me.

"Oh yeah? Hey Em." I said, putting a finger to my earpiece. "Why don't you come here and show Mike what you can do?" The second I stopped talking, Emmett appeared next to me, unarmed and shirtless.

"What the… How did he…" Mike stuttered.

"Really Emmett, no shirt?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Mike.

"When you have abs like these, you have to show then off." He replied.

Mike suddenly shot Emmett, but when the bullet hit Emmett's chest, it just fell to the floor, not leaving a mark on Emmett. Mike stumbled backwards I shock.

"Do that again, it tickles!" Emmett laughed. Mike took off running when he said this.

"Tony, he's coming to you." I said as I ran to Jasmine, putting my gun away. I undid her gag and went to undo her hands.

"Who are you?" She gasped.

"I'm special agent Bella Swan with NCIS." I replied, taking my gun out my knife to cut the rope. "And that shirtless, ignorant douche over there is Emmett. He looks 17 but he has the mind of a 3 year old." I told her, helping her up and putting my knife in my back pocket.

"Hey!" Emmett wined. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Ok, maybe it's true." He walked off and I took Jasmine to my car.

I opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. "Can you wait here for a minute?" She nodded and I closed the door.

I turned to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Ziva. "How long Alice?" I asked.

"2 minutes." She answered. "Ziva, stay here with Jasmine, Bella, go sit in the chair Jasmine was in. Jasper and Emmett, follow me." They ran off and I went back to where Jasmine was sat earlier.

**There is another chapter.**

**Some of the stupid things that you guys did.**

Someone knocked a chair off the table in English and I tripped on it/ I stayed up until 11, knowing I had to get up early for school in the morning, but I was watching NCIS, so it's all good.

**Thanks for all your reviews and comments. **

**This chapters question is. What is the worst thing you have ever had to do on a dare?**

**Mine has to be that once, I as dared to go round to a boys house, knock on the door and ask if he wanted to play out for a bit, in only a bikini! What makes it worse is that that is the boy that I have a major crush on!**

**Please review.**

**Emma.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**The part of me you never knew**

_Previously._

_I turned to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Ziva. "How long Alice?" I asked._

"_2 minutes." She answered. "Ziva, stay here with Jasmine, Bella, go sit in the chair Jasmine was in. Jasper and Emmett, follow me." They ran off and I went back to where Jasmine was sat earlier._

**Chapter 4**

**VPOV (Victoria)**

I don't really know why I am working with Mike. I know he is close to the stupid buffoon, Bella Swan. I am just hoping that when there is nothing left for him to do, I can use him as my next meal.

I just ran past the sign saying 'Welcome to Forks, Washington'. I was here looking for clues. Laurent never got back to me to tell me if the Cullen's are still protecting their 'pet'. I went to the Cullen's house to find it empty. I went inside and saw that there were white sheets over all of the furniture and dust everywhere.

_So, they left her all alone. They must have been gone a long time for this amount of dust to be covering everything._ I thought. I know that Bella is still around because Mike saw her go to school this morning.

I found out that the Cullen's didn't disconnect their phone, so I used that to call Mike and check up on the girl. I only killed Corporal Johnson because he owed me money. Kidnapping his daughter was revenge.

"Hello?" Mike answered. I could here rustling, but I passed that off as the girl trying to get out.

"How's the girl?" I asked, getting impatient.

"She is pushing my buttons. Shame she isn't old enough for me to play with." He laughed. My nose scrunched at the last part. Gross.

"Anything else to tell me?" I asked because I could now hear whispering in the background. I recognised the voice, but I didn't know where from, or what it was saying.

"A girl walked in, saying she was lost. She has seen the girl, so now we have 2! And she is 18!" He sounded excited and aroused. _Whatever god is out there, HELP ME!_ I thought desperately, not wanting to be around Mike when he is aroused.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan." He answered.

_WHAT! Bella fucking Swan is with Mike in the warehouse? I finally have her!_ I thought as I punched the air with my fist.

"Make sure she is alive when I get there and unharmed! Not one bruise! And make sure there is no blood around." I hung up and ran. Mike doesn't know what I am. He just knows that I am not human.

10 minutes later, I got to the warehouse. I didn't stop to see how many hearts I could here or what scents were around.

I ran into the main room and stopped dead. There, sat on a chair, with her arms crossed in the empty room was Bella Swan. I listened and couldn't hear any more hearts. She was alone.

"You took your time." She said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. She was expecting me? How?

"Where's Mike!" I hissed.

"On his way to headquarters with two of my team." She replied with a grin on her face.

"Your team?" I snarled, wondering what she was on about.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I work for NCIS?" She laughed.

I crouched and her grin got bigger. "What are grinning for?" I snarled, more then annoyed. "I am about to kill you."

She put a finger to her ear. "Ok Alice. You can come in now." She said.

Three of the Cullen's were suddenly beside Bella. There was the Pixie, the guy covered in scars and the one with huge muscles, who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Emmett, I told you to put a shirt on." Bella said. "Jasper, you know what to do."

I suddenly felt weak and tired. I fell to the floor, unable to move. I knew that the one covered in scars is empathic, the Pixie is a psychic and the huge one, Emmett, is the strongest.

"Ok, Emmett, Jasper, you know where to take her. Let's go Alice." Bella said, walking out with the Pixie.

**BPOV**

It was hilarious watching Victoria fall to the floor like that and unable to get up.

Alice and I went back to my car and drove back to headquarters. Once there, I told Ziva to interview Mike with Gibbs. Alice went to stand with her family and I took Jasmine upstairs.

I opened the door to the room Matthew and Mrs Johnson are in. The minute Matthew saw his sister; he was out of his mum's lap and hugging Jasmine. I left to let the family be alone and went back downstairs.

I went to my desk and e-mailed Abby, telling her that if she wanted me, I would be in the Gym. Just as I was grabbing my bag from under the desk, someone with designer shoes, skinny jeans, Skinny legs and snow white hands sat on my desk.

"Hey Bella." Said the unmistakable voice of Rosalie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She sounded nervous.

I sat up and saw her biting her lip. _Did she get that from me?_ "S-Sure." I stuttered.

"Your habits are contagious." She commented. _So she did get the biting her lip thing from me._ I thought.

"I'm sorry Bella. About how mean I have been. I never meant a word I said to you before we left." She looked down and started playing with her thumbs. Another thing she got from me. "I know that you think I hate you, but I don't I never did. I was just, I was jealous of you. Still am." She whispered.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "You… Jealous… Me." I couldn't form a sentence properly.

"Yeah. I mean, you're human! You have a life, a chance to have a child. And, I can't believe I am about to say this, you are _way_ more beautiful then me." She said with a kind smile on her face.

I opened my mouth to argue when she said in a stern voice, "Don't even think about saying you aren't pretty!" I closed my mouth and she continued.

"I would give anything to be you. I think I missed you more than Emmett did! We were all a mess without you. Edward didn't stay with us. Jasper was locked up in his room all day and everyday. Carlisle did nothing but work. Esme spent all of her time in the kitchen. Emmett didn't smile. I didn't look in a single mirror and Alice didn't shop anymore. She just walked round in baggy jumpers and tack suit bottoms!" She said.

I was shocked. Alice wearing anything unfashionable? Unbelievable. "Oh and, don't give Edward a hard time. He loves you more then anything." She said before walking away and standing with Alice.

I grabbed my bag and went to the lift. I got in, aware that someone was watching me, and pressed the button for the gym. Before the doors closed fully, I looked up to see the familiar gold eyes that belong to a watching me.

**EPOV**

When Bella and the others got back, Emmett and Jasper put Victoria the high security cell and were standing guard. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were talking, Gibbs and Ziva were interviewing Mike, McGee was on his computer and Tony was… Well… He was eating a turkey sandwich with his feet on the desk.

I watched as Bella and Rosalie talked and when Rosalie finished what she wanted to say, she left Bella alone.

Bella grabbed a bag from under her desk and got into the lift. As the doors were closing, she looked up and our eyes met for a second before the doors closed.

I was going to have to talk to her and sort this out. Soon.

**There you go, another chapter.**

**It seems that none of you do any dares, so I don't have any to put on for this chapter.**

**I am sorry that the chapter is short, but I am tired and can't be bothered to write much. I have a paper round now so I get some more money out of that, but it is Saturday and Sunday mornings, so I have to get up a 7 to get the papers and deliver them. It is my mum's birthday tomorrow so I won't update at all for the next week.**

**Also, I have a cold sore on my eye lid and it is showing now so it is really uncomfortable and I might have to go to the hospital in the next week if it doesn't get any better.**

**Sorry if there are any strange words or terrible spellings mistakes in here. I listen to a Glee playlist when I am on the computer and mouth the words, which distracts me.**

**The question for this chapter is; what is the worst thing you have ever forgotten?**

**Mine is that last year, I forgot about my brother's birthday until the day before and hadn't brought a card or a present. Thankfully, my lovely mum brought the card and present for me so all I had to do was wrap it and write the card.**

**Please review.**

**Emma**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

The part of me you never knew

Chapter 5

BPOV

I changed into my gym clothes and started stretching. I went into the splits and heard someone behind me clapping.

"I always wanted to do the splits." Gibbs said from behind me.

I turned to face him with a grin on my face. "But that would make you seem gay." I stated. "Plus, it wouldn't make you able to beat me in a fight." I said, being cocky.

"Is that so?" We circled each other and started fighting.

When we fight, there are no rules. Except, we can't break each other's bones or kill each other. So, we can bruise and hurt each other as much as long as we keep to that rule.

He went for a punch in the gut but I spun and did a high kick, hitting his chin. He fell and I pinned him to the ground. "I win." I said, jumping up and helping him up.

We changed back into our clothes, laughing about random things. I pulled my boots on, after mocking him and taunting him.

"Why do you always wear boot like that?" He asked. My boots were nearly knee high and have high, thin heels. They are surprisingly easy to run and fight in.

"Because, they are cool, the heels can do some serious damage and they are a good place to hide my gun." I said as we got in the lift.

"Good point. He said. We walked out of the lift and started to walk to our desks when I was stopped.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Edward looking at me. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered, a little wary. I took him to an empty interrogation room, hoping Tony won't follow us and stand behind the 2 way mirror.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I lied to you that day. I said I didn't love you and it wasn't true. I only left for your protection. I thought that you would be safer, after your birthday, if I left. I saw what you were like in Gibbs' mind. I was the same. Emmett and Jasper had to hunt for me and practically shove it down my throat! I love you. I know that if you weren't here, I would be on my way to see you now." He said.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too." I said before pressing my lips his. I heard a ton of whooping coming from behind the glass, but only pulled away when the door burst open.

I looked behind me to see Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme stood in the door way, huge grins on their faces.

"So…" Tony started. "You two kissing is cute but slightly disturbing."

EPOV

I should have known that everyone was on the other side of the glass, now, they are all standing in front of us with Alice planning a wedding in her head. If you can't guess, she is planning mine and Bella's wedding and we have only just got back together! I knew that Pixie was fast, but this fast?

"So…" Tony started. "You two kissing is cute but slightly disturbing."

Bella glared at him. "At least I _can_ kiss someone without getting a restraining order." She said.

Alice and Rosalie ooh'd and everyone laughed at the look on Tony's face. I kissed Bella's head and Tony made a gagging noise.

"Now I think I am going to be sick." He said before running when he saw the expression on Bella's face.

"TONY!" She yelled, running out after him. I heard a thud and Tony muttering a string of profanities at Bella.

"How the hell can she run in those boots?" I asked, my whole family were wondering the same thing.

"Dunno." McGee said. "I think it is from chasing Tony around do much. This is nothing new to us." He said and everyone else shrugged in agreement.

Bella came back into the room dragging Tony by his ear. "Anyone want to go to the pub?" She asked, a little breathless.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said as he came around the corner with Jasper. This is going to be one long night.

Xxx

BPOV

We got to the pub and Tony went to go get drinks. Emmett decided that he wanted to try beer and ended up liking it and getting drunk.

"Common Allllllll!" He slurred, after his 5th beer. "Trrrrrrry sooooooooooommmmmme!" He shoved some beer at her, nearly spilling it on her outfit.

"Fine!" She huffed, probably to stop her clothes from getting damaged. She drank some, finished the cup, and went to get more. Wow. Vampires like beer. And get drunk apparently. Emmett was now dancing on the table with no top on.

Tony then decided that he wanted to have a game of darts with me. The entire pub watched as we played.

I was ahead by 100 points and we had 3 goes left each. "Sure you don't want to forfeit?" I asked as I scored another 50 points.

"No way." He replied. I ended up winning by 200 points. When will Tony learn not to try and beat me at anything?

Edward left with Esme and Carlisle to go hunting, leaving me, Rose and Jasper in charge of Alice and Emmett, who were both dancing on the tables, Alice with only a vest top and jeans on and Emmett….. Wearing nothing but his boxers and socks. I wonder if a vampire can have a hangover.

"Are you sure they are vampires and not really young looking old people?" I asked Rose as Alice and Emmett got another drink.

"If I was do you think I would be still watching them, wondering the same thing?" She asked. We heard a groan and looked at Jasper to see him looking at Alice, with a pained look on his face.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and I saw his eyes were filled with some emotion that I couldn't tell.

"Alice is really turning me on." He said in a strained voice. Rose and I looked at each other, before we burst out laughing. We were leaning into each other and I had tears in my eyes.

I walked out at eleven to go home since I had to be up early tomorrow. I unlocked my Porsche and opened the door, throwing my phone on the passenger seat. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and a large hand went over my mouth. It was defiantly a man. I dropped my bag as he started to drag me to a black SUV van. I lifted my foot and hit him in his balls with my heel. He let me go and I started running towards the pub when something cold and hard hit my head. I fell and blackness engulfed me.

RPOV (Rosalie)

After Bella left, it was up to me and Jasper to look after our mates. They were sober after a few hours of us stopping them from drinking anymore. We walked outside with Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky. I was about to get into Emmett's jeep with the others when Ziva caught my attention.

"Isn't that Bella's car?" She asked. I looked over and saw Bella's Porsche there with the door wide open.

I ran over as fast as I could and saw her phone on the passenger seat, her bag on the floor and the keys on the other seat. I could smell Bella's scent, but that ended about 10 meters away. She has been kidnapped, and by a vampire.

_Shit!_

**There you go. Another chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long to get up. I have a science test in January and my dad is making me revise every night. I don't though. My mum says every other night, but that still doesn't give me time to write.**

**The question for this chapter is, What is the funniest thing that has happened on a sleepover?**

**For me, it is 2 years ago, on Halloween. Me and 3 of my friends had a party at one of their houses. We slept downstairs cuz the TV is bigger and there is more room. My friend deliberately put on 8 Legged Freaks. It is a film about giant spiders that eat people and everyone knows I hate spiders. Anyway, we watched, we all got scared. When the film ended, it was 2 in the morning and it was pitch black. The only light was from the TV. My friend went to the toilet, that is downstairs, the rest of us were talking about the film and She saw something black moving at the end of the hall way. She screamed, ran back to the living room and hid under her duvet, thinking it was a giant spider, like in the film. Then, her cat came into the living room. She thought her cat was a spider. Also, I got freaked out in the morning cuz they got a picture of a spider and hung it over where I was sleeping.**

**Please review. **

**Emma.**


	6. Chapter 6

The part of me you never knew.

Chapter 6

EPOV

I was in the middle of hunting. There was a mountain lion in front of me and I was about to lunge at it, when my phone suddenly rang, scaring it and making it run away.

"What?" I hissed. I was pissed off. No one should stop me from hunting.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD … BELLA … BAG … CAR … ZIVA … HELP!" Rose shouted so fast that I could only get little bits of what she was saying.

"Rose, calm down and tell me what is going on." I was getting beyond worried now.

"Bella is gone! Her bag is on the floor next to her car with the door wide open! Ziva saw it and I can smell Mike and Victoria!" She said, panicking.

"WHAT!" I YELLED. Carlisle and Esme left their own hunts and stood in front of me, looking worried and scared.

"Rose, go back to NCIS, get Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby to go as well! And get Alice to look for Bella's future. We will meet you there." I hung up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward, what-" I cut Esme off before she could finish the sentence.

"Victoria's got Bella." I said before running back to the car.

BPOV

My head hurt like hell. I thought back to what had just happened… Dead marine… Cullen's… Victoria and Mike… making up with Edward… Beating up Tony… pub… Car park. SHIT! Please don't tell me that Victoria has kidnapped me. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied behind my back. My ankles were tied to the legs of the chair I was sat on, there was something round my mouth and something round my eyes.

"Oh look, our little agent has finally woken up." That sickly sweet voice said. _Can this day get any worse?_ I thought to my self.

"Oh yes, she is. And she can't get out, can she Victoria?" _It just got worse._ I thought as a male voice talked. "And now she can pay for kicking my in the nuts!"

"Of cause she can't get out Mike. But, I think we should send a little video to her little friends, don't you think?" Victoria asked Mike. _Now I feel like burning them alive! Or dead in Victoria's case._

"I think that is a brilliant I idea Vicky!" _And now I am going to puke on Mike when this thing get's off my mouth!_ What was in it for him anyway?

One thing I do know, I have to get out of here.

ZPOV (Ziva)

The second we got out of the lift, Emmett and Jasper went to check the cell Victoria _should_ be in and Tony went to check the cell Mike _should_ be in, McGee started tracking Mike's phone. I went through the CCTV from the pub. Gibbs was trying to get Director Vance to come in. Alice was searching for Bella's future and Rosalie was sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Tony came back at the same time as Emmett and Jasper. "They're gone." He said. Emmett ran to comfort Rosalie while Jasper paced back and forth, rubbing his temples.

The lift opened and one very angry Edward came out, followed by a sad Carlisle and a sobbing Esme.

"Where is she?" Edward snarled. I was so shocked by what I saw on the CCTV that I didn't say anything for a minute.

"You might want to see this." I said as I put the video on the plasma and played it.

You could see Bella walk out of the pub and open the door of her car. Then, as she threw her phone into the car, Mike grabbed her from behind, one hand round her waist, one over her mouth. She dropped her bag and he started to drag her towards a black SUV van. She kicked him in the nuts with her heel and ran back towards the pub when he let go. Suddenly, a white and red flash went past her and she fell to the ground, before disappearing and the SUV driving away.

No one moved for a few minutes. Director Vance walked in just as I started playing the video and he just stood there with his mouth wide open. Gibbs suddenly went into boss mode.

"McGee-" He started.

"Finding the owner of the van." McGee said as he ran to his computer.

"Ziva-"

"Searching traffic cameras for the van." I said.

"Tony-"

"Seeing if Abby can get anything from the Video." Tony ran to the lift to go to Abby's lab.

"Does anyone know what that white and red-" Gibbs started.

"It was Victoria." Emmett snarled.

Carlisle was about to say something when the plasma came up with a picture of a huge room.

I gasped when I saw Bella sat in the middle of the room, her hands tied behind her back, her ankles tied to the chair legs, a cloth over her eyes and duck tape over her mouth.

Everyone froze when they saw her.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. He was having a full blown panic attack. Can vampires even have panic attacks?

At the sound of his voice, Bella started struggling and trying to yell something through the duck tape.

"Hello NCIS." A sickly sweet voice said as a red head appeared next to Bella, who struggled even more. _I am going to kill Victoria! Or at least stop her existence once and for all!_

"Let her go Victoria!" Rosalie shouted at the screen.

Victoria laughed a menacing laugh. "Now why would I do that little Barbie Princess?"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I yelled, shocking everyone. I never swear and I never yell at anyone, other then Tony. "Hasn't she been through enough with her parents dying?" Charlie was killed in a shooting and Renee and Phil died in a car crash.

"Oh, but I killed her dad darling. I thought it could be some payback." This vampire is sick! And not in the good way. Bella froze, than tried to get out again.

I walked towards the plasma, knowing she could see me. "You didn't answer my question." I said my voice dangerously low. "Why are you doing this?" Everyone, even the Cullen's, took a step away from me.

"Well my dear, I am doing this because little Eddie over there killed my mate, James. I was going to kill him in return, but if I have to live forever without a mate and unhappy, then so does he!" She snarled. "When Isabella is dead, I will come after the rest of the Cullen's. Leaving him alone and scared." She laughed.

I took another step towards the plasma and Gibbs, McGee and Director Vance took another step back. "2 things. 1) If you want to hurt my sister, than I am going to hunt you down and end your miserable existence. 2)" I dropped my voice to a dangerous level. "Never call me dear!"

"Sorry, but we have to go. Mike and I have a bit of killing to do." She replied. Bella started trying to yell again, just as the screen went black.

"NO!" Edward and I welled at the same time. "McGee!" I yelled, making everyone jump. "Take that video to Abby! Get her to go through everything she can see and hear!" McGee practically ran to the lift.

"Ziva?" I turned to look at Carlisle. "What did you mean when you said Bella is your sister?" He asked.

"Did you mean it like how she is my sister?" Alice asked. Her, Rosalie and Esme were trying to calm down Edward. It wasn't working.

"No." They looked at me with wide eyes, even Edward. "I meant it how it sounded. Bella is my biological sister. I am just 11 years older. **(Ok, I am not sure how old Ziva is, but I don't think she looks older than 30)** I said.

"How come she never told us?" Emmett asked.

"She only found out the other week when Charlie died. I ran away when Renee took me and Bella to phoenix. I changed my name and joined NCIS. Of course, Bella joins NCIS when she is 16 as well." I joked, tears running down my face.

I sat at my desk as I cried into my hands. Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me, letting me cry into her shoulder.

"I want you to know, you are as much a part of this family as Bella is." She whispered into my ear. "If Bella is going to be with us forever, then so are you."

"Thank you." I whispered as she rocked me back and forth.

BPOV

The second I heard Edward's voice, I started struggling. I was shocked when Ziva yelled and swore, but only struggled more when Victoria said she killed Charlie. Ziva must be taking this hard. I only wish that I got to know her more in the time we have known each other.

The cloth was suddenly ripped from my eyes. I saw Victoria stood right in front of me. "Well," She said, her breath wafting over my face. "I have to go hunting before I kill you and Mike over here is going to stay and watch you." She suddenly ripped the duck tape from my mouth and it took all I had not to scream. "Anything to say before I go?" She asked.

"You could do with brushing your teeth every so often." I said. "Your breath stinks." Ok, I know it isn't good to provoke a vampire, But who gives a shit?

She slapped me, before turning and walking out of the door. Mike sat in front of a TV and was watching some bad sitcom.

I remembered that I still had my pocket knife in my pocket. I grabbed it, opened it and started cutting the rope around my wrists, cutting my arms a few times. I finally cut it and pulled my hands around to inspect the damage. They weren't bad cuts, but one or two would have to be stitched. I then started cutting the rope around my ankles, being careful of my boots. I finally got free and stood up, closing my knife and putting it in my pocket. I was about to run to the door when Mike saw me and jumped up.

**There you go, another chapter.**

**Ok, The question for this chapter is, What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?**

**For me, it would have to be the time when I was in year 9 and I could feel that my bra was broken as the wire was coming out. I went to the toilet to take my bra off, because it was uncomfortable and I didn't want to wear a broken bra. Unfortunately, I left my blazer in the classroom as it was a really hot day and my bag was also in the classroom. So I had to walk back to English, holding my bra in my hand, and I sit on the other side of the classroom to the door. Obviously, everyone in there saw my bra and laughed at me. The rest of the day was full of people laughing at me.**

**I hope to get another chapter up soon.**

**Please review.**

**Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

The part of me you never knew.

Chapter 7

Previously

_I remembered that I still had my pocket knife in my pocket. I grabbed it, opened it and started cutting the rope around my wrists, cutting my arms a few times. I finally cut it and pulled my hands around to inspect the damage. They weren't bad cuts, but one or two would have to be stitched. I then started cutting the rope around my ankles, being careful of my boots. I finally got free and stood up, closing my knife and putting it in my pocket. I was about to run to the door when Mike saw me and jumped up._

Now.

BPOV

He advanced towards me. "How the hell did you get out?" To say he was pissed off would be an understatement. He was right in front of me now, with his fists raised.

"What are you gonna do?" I said smugly. I really need to stop being so cocky. "Hit a girl?"

He dropped his hands. "I can't." He said with his head down.

"Allow me." I said. I spun and kicked him in his face with the heel of my boot. He fell to the floor and I ran to the door, my boots making a lot of noise. As I ran, I started thinking about having a bet with Ziva about how many sandwiches Tony will eat tomorrow. _Why am I thinking about this now? Focus! RUN!_

Before I could get to the door, something, or someone, grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. I could feel some blood dripping from my head. _Great, another injury to be stitched._ I rolled onto my back and could feel that I had at least 1 broken rib and what feels like a broken wrist. _Great. I owe Tony $5._

Mike was suddenly stood over me with one foot on either side of my hips. I could see a large cut on his cheek where I cut him with my heel. _YES! Timmy owes me $10! I really need to stop making bets._

"See what you did to me!" Mike snarled, pointing to the cut on his cheek that was still bleeding.

"Hey, Mike, I have a question for you." I said, while bending my knee. "What do you call a blonde with a brain? A Golden Retriever!" **(Couldn't resist.)** I giggled a bit.

"Is that meant to be funny?" He asked, getting impatient.

"Nope. But this is." I then lifted his foot and kicked him in the nuts with my heel, again._ Yes! Now Ziva owes me $5. Why do I keep betting?_ I then proceeded to punch and kick him until he was unconscious. I ran to the door and tried the handle. _Damn! It's locked._ I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair when I heard Mike wake up.

"Sorry Mike, but you asked for it." I said, pulling my gun out of my boot and shooting him in his leg. He screamed and fell unconscious again. I started picking the lock with my bobby pin and it quickly opened. I ran outside and saw the Black SUV that brought me here. I knew my team were looking for it, so I opened the unlocked car door and hotwired the car.

After 5 minutes, the car started. I sat up and saw the key on the passenger seat. "SERIOUSLY!" I yelled at no one. "I HAVED JUST WASTED 5 MINUTES OF MY LIFE GETTING THIS THING TO START AND THE KEY IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Ok, I need to stop screaming at the air and drive.

I drove off, making sure to go past as many traffic and speed cameras as I could. I have no idea where I am! I suddenly remembered that I have biology homework due in tomorrow. Why do I think of things like homework when it is the day before it is due and when I am doing something that I am meant to concentrate on, like driving!

TPOV (Tony)

Everyone was taking this Bella thing hard. Edward just sat at Bella's desk sobbing, Jasper was comforting Alice, Esme and Ziva were comforting each other, Emmett sat there staring at the wall, McGee and Gibbs were looking through traffic cameras and Rosalie was trying to comfort Edward. Main word, TRYING.

Carlisle came back into the room then. He left to talk to the leader of the Volturi, Aro. "Aro is sending 4 members of the guard to help us with Victoria. They will be here in half an hour since they are already in America." He said while comforting Esme and Ziva.

"I FOUND THE VAN!" McGee suddenly yelled. It was 8am now. She has been gone for 9 hours now. "It's a mile from here!" McGee yelled.

"Tony, Ziva, McGee. In my car NOW!" Gibbs ordered. We ran to the car and jumped in.

We soon found the van and turned on the sirens. It pulled over and we got out the car and pointed our guns at it. "GET OUT OF THE CAR! NOW!" Gibbs yelled. The person driving opened the door and a brunette with blood on her jumped out.

"BELLA!" Ziva yelled, dropping her gun and running at Bella. Bella ran towards her too and they met half way, engulfing each other in a huge hug. I could hear them crying from here! I put my gun away as the girls let go of each other.

The second Ziva let B go, Gibbs ran forward and grabbed B in a hug. He spun her round before putting her on the floor and hugging her even tighter. When he let go of her, I hugged her like my life depended on it. She giggled in my ear but hugged me back just as tight. I let go before we started having a competition to see who hugged the hardest.

When I let go, McGee ran over and hugged her tighter then me. Ziva then hugged her from behind and soon, we were having a group hug with B squashed in the middle. We let go and got into Gibbs' car. B started telling us what happened and I noticed what a mess she was.

"You look awful B." I said when she finished her story.

"You don't look much better T." She said back. We all started laughing, even me and B. Usually, I would be pissed off at her, but not now. I was just glad to have her back.

We got back to NCIS when Gibbs told B about the Volturi guard that were coming. We walked into the lift at the same time as 4 vampires wearing black.

"Hi Jane." B said, smiling at one of the females.

"Hello Bella." Jane said, smiling back. **(Jane isn't using her power and she likes Bella in my story)** "You know Heidi, Alec and Demetri." She gestured to each vampire in turn.

I started looking Heidi up and down when Bella and Ziva both slapped me round the back of my head at the same time. "Hey." I moaned.

"Don't even think about it Tony." She said. _How does everyone know when I am gonna ask a girl out, and why do they always stop me?_

We got out of the lift and when the Cullen's saw B, they all stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. B was suddenly in his arms as he kissed her. With a lot of passion might I add.

Everyone hugged her before Carlisle took her off to check her injuries.

EPOV (Edward)

After Ziva told us about Bella being her sister, I just sat at Bella's desk and sobbed. Jasper was comforting Alice, Rosalie was trying to comfort me, Esme was comforting Ziva, Ziva was comforting Esme, Emmett sat staring into space, McGee and Gibbs were looking through traffic cameras and Tony was tracing Mikes phone. I heard Carlisle tell everyone about Aro sending members of the Volturi to deal with Victoria. He then went to comfort Ziva and Esme.

When McGee found the SUV that took Bella, I stopped sobbing so Rosalie went to sob with Emmett. Alice started looking for Bella's future, Carlisle and Esme just held each other and I stared at Bella's desk.

After a while, I heard the lift open and I looked up to see Jane, Heidi, Alec and Demetri step out, followed by Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee and…

"BELLA!" I yelled when I saw her. I ran across the room at vampire speed and kissed her with everything I had. I could faintly hear Tony making a gagging sound, but I didn't care.

When I put her down, the rest of my family hugged her before Carlisle took her too check out her injuries.

"So," Jane said. "Who are we looking for?"

Esme ran to a laptop and pulled up a picture of Victoria. "Her." She said giving to the laptop to Demetri.

"Why we need to look for her?" Alec asked, also looking at the picture.

"Because," Ziva started. "She killed a US marine and left him in the middle of the woods, kidnapped the marine's daughter, she is working with a human, she kidnapped my little sister but left the pathetic excuse for a human in charge and-" Ziva cut off when Emmett put his hand over her mouth.

"Basically," Emmett said. "She is threatening to expose us to humans." He suddenly jumped back, taking his hand off Ziva's mouth. "EWW! SHE LICKED ME!" He yelled while whipping his hand on Ziva's desk. Everyone started laughing, even the Volturi.

"Ok," Heidi said when everyone stopped laughing at Emmett. "We shall take her back to Volterra with us and let Aro decide her punishment." They left just as Bella and Carlisle came back.

"A broken rib, broken wrist, cuts and bruises and a bad head." She said as she came back, knowing that I would want to know the damage.

"YES!" Tony suddenly yelled. "B, you owe me $5!" He started doing a happy dance while my family and I looked confused as Bella got $5 out of her bag and handed it to Tony.

"We bet a lot. Tony bet Bella $5 that by the end of the week, she would have at least 1 broken bone." Ziva explained.

"Well," Gibbs said, hitting Tony round the back of his head and putting his arm around Bella's shoulders. "All that matters is that you are back and alive." He said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "And, as you are injured. You are not going to be working until your wrist has healed."

"WHAT!" Bella yelled, her eyes wide open. "You know how much I love this job! You can't expect me to not come in for 6 weeks!" She wined, looking at Gibbs like he is her least favourite person in the world.

"Actually Bella," Director Vance said as he came and gave Bella a hug. "It was my idea for you to take some time off, and Gibbs agrees with me." Bella's mouth fell open at him. She looked at Gibbs and he gave her a look that said 'don't argue with me unless you want to be locked in a room till your wrist is fixed'. Bella huffed and sat at her desk, arms folded and glaring at Gibbs and Vance.

Xxx

About and hour later, Bella was about to leave with my family and I. She was going to her house to grab some clothes and toiletries as she is going to stay with us for a week so Carlisle can keep an eye on her injuries.

"Hey Emmett and Edward, would you two mind moving all of my stuff from my house to yours?" Bella asked us when she got back from talking to Alice, Rosalie and Ziva.

"And Jasper and Carlisle, can you move my stuff from my house to yours as well?" Ziva asked, confusing us.

"Why?" Jasper asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, my dear husband," Alice started. "They can't possibly move into our house if all of their stuff is still at their own houses, can they?"

"You're moving in with us?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Bella from behind.

"Of course!" Bella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to be with my family and my boyfriend, and Ziva wants to be with me!"

We all looked at Ziva as she blushed. "What? I love you guys! You're already my family!" She said.

"Hey!" Emmett suddenly shouted. "At least we know that Ziva and Bells are defiantly related." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "They both blush that same!" They blushed at that and we saw the connection that Emmett made.

We were about to leave. Emmett was still teasing Bella and Ziva but Rosalie made him stop when Ziva looked like she was going to shoot him. Just then, the lift opened to reveal the 2 people I never want to see again in my life!

**There you have it. I tried to add a bit of humour into this chapter, so tell me if it worked.**

**The question for this chapter is; What is the funniest thing that has happened when you were with your whole family?**

**For me, it has to be when I was at a picnic with nearly all of my family, 5 of them live in Thailand so they weren't there, and my Uncle Martin gave my dad a tube of Pringles, that he was going to give to me. My dad opened the tube to find a huge hairy spider on the top of them. He threw the tube in the air and everyone jumped up when this spider fell out. I screamed and ran up this hill. Afterwards, when my brother got rid of the spider, we all just laughed and didn't touch anything my Uncle Martin gave us.**

**Please review and I will try to update quicker.**

**Emma**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

The part of me you never knew

Previously

_"Hey!" Emmett suddenly shouted. "At least we know that Ziva and Bells are defiantly related." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "They both blush that same!" They blushed at that and we saw the connection that Emmett made._

_We were about to leave. Emmett was still teasing Bella and Ziva but Rosalie made him stop when Ziva looked like she was going to shoot him. Just then, the lift opened to reveal the 2 people I never want to see again in my life!_

Chapter 8

VPOV (Victoria)

I got back to the warehouse and instantly smelt blood. I ran in to see Mike bleeding on the floor and the girl gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled at him, furious that she got away. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Where is who?" A voice asked. I spun around to see 4 Volturi guards behind me. _Shit!_

I was about to run when all my senses were suddenly cut off. I knew one of the guards could cut off your senses, but I wouldn't have thought he would be here! I really am doomed if the one that makes you feel pain is here.

Next thing I know, I am in a lift, being held by the 2 men as one of the woman held Mike up. He obviously couldn't walk due to the bullet hole in his leg. Ok, I might hate Isabella, but man, she can shoot!

The lift opened and I was dragged into an office area. Stood in front of me were the Cullens, Bella fucking Swan and the rest of NCIS by the looks of it. Why are they all looking at me like they want to murder me? Oh yeah, 'cause I kidnapped Bella.

God I hate these people.

EmPOV (Emmett)

When the Volturi dragged Victoria out of the lift, I started snarling, until Bella gave me the scariest look I have ever seen! And that's saying something!

Bella suddenly yelled "STOP HER!" I looked behind me in time to see Carlisle wrap his arms around Ziva's waist as she tried to attack either Mike or Victoria, it was hard to tell which.

"What did you bring them here for?" Rose snarled. Her eyes were black with anger, so I put an arm around her. She calmed down instantly.

"Just to make sure we have the right people." Jane replied. "Also to see who managed to do this to the human." She pointed to the huge cut on Mike's face.

"Me." Bella said. She then looked at McGee with a huge smile on her face. "You owe me $10 Timmy." When he looked confused, she carried on. "You bet me that I couldn't make someone's face bleed with my heel and that is exactly what I did!" McGee started mumbling in annoyance and reluctantly handed her a $10 bill.

"What about the fact that my balls still hurt?!" Mike moaned. Everyone looked confused at that. "She," He pointed at Bella, "Kicked me in the balls with her heel! It hurts to walk." Bella suddenly looked very happy and Ziva stopped struggling against Carlisle and looked upset.

"Really Bella! Why couldn't you kick him in the balls with your toes? Why the heel?" She asked as she handed Bella $5. God Bella bets a lot. Edward looked at me with a smirk when I thought that.

Edward then snapped his head towards Victoria, a murderous look back on his face. "What did you just think?" He practically snarled at her. Bella stopped her happy dance and looked at him confused.

Victoria suddenly got a smug smirk on her face. "You heard me." She replied. She is almost as cocky as me! Haha, Victoria, cocky! That's the funniest joke ever!

Edward was about to lunge at Victoria when I stopped making myself laugh, so Jasper and I jumped forward and held him back. Everyone looked at Victoria with a murderous look. And if looks could kill, she would be burned on the spot from Bella's glare.

"What did you think?" Bella nearly yelled. When Victoria didn't say anything, Bella nodded at Jane, and Victoria was suddenly on the floor, crying out in what looked like pain. _Hey! I want to be the one to cause her pain!_

When she was quiet, Bella stepped forward. "Last time! What did you think!" She said in a voice that would have Aro running for the hills! And that's saying something! _I say that a lot, don't I?_

"I thought that I should have been with James! Then you would be the one dead! Not him!" She yelled. Jane then ordered the guards to take them back to Aro.

Xxx

ZPOV (Ziva)

When we got to the Cullen's, Alice started bossing the boys around as they started moving mine and Bella's stuff into our rooms. Eventually, Emmett got pissed off and, with the help of Edward, tied her to the ceiling in the living room and taped her mouth shut.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking Bella and I some lunch while Rose, Bella and I were sat on the sofa underneath Alice.

The guys finished moving our stuff an hour ago and went hunting because Emmett was bored and the bears are just coming out of hibernation. Rose and I were talking about work and cars, while Bella was watching Alice try to get free.

"Should we help her?" She suddenly asked, which made Alice nod her head vigorously.

"I don't know." Rose said, a hint of humour in her voice. "It servers her right for walking in on my and Emmett's private time, even though she saw what we were doing."

"And for trying to burn all my clothes." I added.

"Yeah, but she did warn you when Emmett was trying to throw a water balloon at you," Bella said to Rose. "And for telling you to bet Emmett that he couldn't shoot the person on the target sheets at the shooting range in the balls." She said, looking at me. _Damn! She got me there. But that was the easiest $20 I ever made_

We all looked at each other before getting 3 ladders and trying to free Alice. But even Rose couldn't move the restraints.

"Bella!" Esme called from below us. We looked down and saw her holing an envelope out to Bella. "This just came for you"

Bella looked at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. How could someone know that we live here, when we moved in an hour ago?

Bella got down and opened the envelope. She read a letter and looked at a picture, before running upstairs with a look of horror on her face.

BPOV

_No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! He's in prison!_ I ran upstairs and my laptop as soon as I saw that photo. I started looking at all my work files and programs I am only supposed to use at work. What I saw scared me to death. I re-read the letter, just make sure I read it right.

_Special agent Isabella Swan,_

_So nice of you and your sister to move in with the Cullen's. Those vampires need some human pets to keep them entertained, don't they?_

_By the way, how is your poor mummy? Did she have a nice drive? Its funny, I always knew she would go that way. She died as a result of your incompetence!_

_Oh, and how is you little mark? I hope its still there. I spent a lot of time on that, as you know. You know better then to show that to anyone, don't you? Especially to the doctor vamp. 'Cause he won't be able to do anything to it, and it will just make your life worse._

_I do hope you get the pixie down. Otherwise she won't be able to tell you what she saw while she was up there. And you might want to get her to tell you before Eddie get's home. He won't be too happy about it. You'll need to know everything you can now. _

_I will be seeing you very soon, Isabella._

_Daniel_

_DAR_

_P.S. Tell Tony that his bullet didn't do any serious damage._

I had another look at the picture, wondering how he took it. It was of Rose, Ziva and myself trying to get Alice down. I looked at my laptop again and sent an e-mail to a friend of mine who works in the prison nearby, asking to see Daniel's file. I just received reply when I heard Rose, Ziva and Alice coming up the stairs.

"Why do you guys have ropes attached to the ceiling?" I heard Ziva ask.

"Emmett likes to play pranks on people. Esme got tired of having to re-plaster and paint the ceiling, so she got them installed and just covers them up when we have visitors." Rose replied when they came into the room.

"Bella?" Ziva asked when she saw my face. She came over to me and looked at my laptop screen. "What's going on?" I handed her the letter and told her to read it. When she finished, she looked at the photo, then at me.

"He was given an early release." I said, showing her the e-mail.

"Bella?" Rose asked, sounding frustrated. "What the fuck is going on?" She nearly yelled.

"I'll explain in a minute. Alice, can you get Esme please?" She nodded, and a second later Esme was stood next to her. _Damn! I forgot how bloody fast vampires are._

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" Jeez! Rose is more impatient then me! Didn't think that was possible.

"Alice? What did you see while you were strapped to the roof?" I asked. Wanting to know this first.

She looked nervous. I don't think I'm going to like what she has to say. "I saw this guy coming out of nowhere and throwing you into a van in the NCIS garage." _Damn! Well, at least I have till my wrist is healed. _

I passed them the letter and the photo and waited all of 2 seconds while they read it at that bloody vampire speed. To say they looked shocked would be an insult! They looked down right gob smacked!

"Bella?" Alice gasped. "Who is this guy?"

"Daniel Adam Richards. He was in jail for kidnapping a federal agent." I replied.

"Was?" Esme asked? I think she knew I wasn't happy that he was out.

"The sentence for kidnapping a federal agent is life. He got out for doing 'community service'." I said. "Thing is, according to his records, he was submitted to a doctor and they said he was unstable and should never be let out of prison."

"Who did he kidnap?" Rose asked. She gave me a look that said 'don't you dare lie to me or I will grab your gun and shoot you.' _God! I have enough of Gibbs giving me that look! Oh my god! Gibbs and Rose might be related! I am so going to find that out!_

"Me" I said, trying to figure out why I was planning to see if Gibbs and Rose were related when this is a serious conversation!

"Bella?" Esme asked, reading the letter again. "What is this mark he's talking about?" _Damn! Why do vampire have to be so curious!_

"When he kidnapped me, he branded his initials on me. To mark me his. When Gibbs took him away, before Tony shot him, He said that he would find me. That I was his." I moved my clothes out of the way to show them _DAR_ scared on my hip. "And then Tony shot him." I said as I moved my clothes back into place.

"Bella," Ziva started. "If he's watching the house, how come the Cullen's can't smell him? And how did he take that photo?" Can Ziva possibly ask any more questions in one sentence? "And how does he know about them?" Ok, maybe she can.

"How does who know about us, why are they watching the house and what photo?" Jasper asked as the other Cullen's entered the room. _Jeez people! Stop asking so many questions at once? God I'm so weird. Oh well. _Edward looked at everyone, then froze, obviously reading someone's mind.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as he looked at everyone's expressions. I heard the doorbell ring and Rose was suddenly in front of me with a box and a letter. Thank god she was wearing leather gloves!

"It's the same writing." She said. I grabbed some gloves from my work bag and opened the box, only to come face to face with thousands of photos. They looked like they were all of me, starting when I first joined NCIS. There looked to be a gap in the photos around the time Daniel was in prison. _How the hell did he get these? Guess I'm not going to school tomorrow once I tell Gibbs. YES! I DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT HOMEWORK! _

While I was looking at the photos, Ziva grabbed some gloves and started reading the letter. When she finished, she grabbed my laptop, looking murderous.

"If you plan on throwing that at something, throw a book." I said, not looking at Ziva. I love how well I know my sister! Ziva then grabbed a hardback book and lobbed it at Emmett's chest.

"What does the second letter say?" Alice asked, trying not to laugh at Emmett who was moaning about having a book thrown at him.

Ziva took a deep breath before reading the letter. "Well, Well, Well. Looks like someone ignored what I said in the first letter. Oh, and those were very interesting questions Ziva asked. I know about vampires because I have one with me, and Victoria worked for me. The vampire with me has a talent. It can make people and scents invisible, so the Cullen's can't smell or hear us! Isn't that great?!" _Wow, this dude is _SERIOUSALY_ demented. _"I hope you like your photos, especially that one of you in the NCIS showers. I have lots more that you will be seeing very soon. And don't think that you can hide from me. You will never escape me. I will be following you very closely. Daniel."

Ok. I feel sick. I looked at the photo he was talking about, before running into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. I felt cold hands move my hair out of my face and rub my back soothingly. After throwing up violently for a minute, I moved away from the toilet and fell into the arms of the person holding me and just cried. I could hear Edward saying soothing words as he ran his hands through my hair. When I stopped crying, I washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste of sick.

Edward put his arm over my shoulder and walked back into the bedroom with me. He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap so that I was sat sideways and had my head resting against his chest. Ziva looked at me with a smile on her face, then put her hand out in front of me.

"Oh no! The bet was that I was sick either at work or undercover within the week. And I'm not undercover and obviously not at work." She put her hand down and then passed me my phone. _Damn! I hate having to do this._ "Can't you..." She gave me that look. "Edward..."

"Sorry love." He replied. I sighed and grabbed the phone, moving so I had my back against Edward's chest. _I'm gonna DIE!_ I dialled and waited for my death.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I told you to have the week off work!" Gibbs said down the phone.

"You did but-" I started, but he just had to interrupt me! I hate when he does that.

"That includes calling me." _Why does he sound like he's talking to a baby?_

"Yeah, but-"

"And nothing work related, like touching a gun! Or even coming to the bonding session tomorrow, or-" _Shut up already Gibbs!_

"Gibbs, Daniel is back!" I yelled down the phone. That got him to listen! Gibbs was very quiet on the other end of the line. I moved the phone away from my ear and closer to Edward's ear.

"WHAT!" Gibbs yelled down the phone, making Edward throw me on the bed and fall on the floor. I ended up falling off the bed myself I was laughing that much. I looked at Edward when I finished laughing and saw that he was very angry, so I just gave him my most innocent smile and his face softened.

"Are you finished mucking about yet?" Gibbs asked in a disgruntled tone when I put the phone back to my ear.

"Never, but I'm done for now." I said with a smile on my face. That then faded when I remembered why I called him.

"You and Ziva need to get down here and bring the Cullen's NOW!" He yelled before hanging up on me._ RUDE! So rude!_

I told Emmett and Carlisle to start the Jeep and Mercedes and told Esme, Jasper and Alice to get in the Mercedes and everyone else to get in the Jeep. I got Edward to grab my laptop and Ziva and Rose gave me $5 when he took that and then came back for me. I grabbed the box and got in the Jeep.

"Hey Emmett, can I drive?" Ziva asked when she got in the car. I saw Emmett was about to agree, so I decided to save Rose from fixing the car.

"If you value your car and your sanity, not that you have any, then don't let her drive." He agreed with me when I told him he could find out later.

Xxx

**Sorry for updating so late! A lot of shit has gone down since I last updated and I haven't been in the mood to write, I wont be able to update very often from now on as I have my GCSE's this year and I'm going to collage in September, so sorry if it's a while between updates.**

**I'm not going to ask questions after every chapter anymore, cuz I'm really not in the mood to share anything now. **

**Please review, they will make my day!**

**Emma**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

The part of me you never knew. Chapter 9.

_Previously._

_I told Emmett and Carlisle to start the Jeep and Mercedes and told Esme, Jasper and Alice to get in the Mercedes and everyone else to get in the Jeep. I got Edward to grab my laptop and Ziva and Rose gave me $5 when he took that and then came back for me. I grabbed the box and got in the Jeep._

"_Hey Emmett, can I drive?" Ziva asked when she got in the car. I saw Emmett was about to agree, so I decided to save Rose from fixing the car._

"_If you value your car and your sanity, not that you have any, then don't let her drive." He agreed with me when I told him he could find out later._

BPOV

We got to NCIS and walked in. Gibbs was waiting in the bullpen for us. I gave him the letter while we got in the lift to go to Abby's lab.

"Ok, how does he know about the Cullens? How did he take the picture without them knowing? And what the hell is in that box?" Jeez! Breathe Gibbs!

"For the hundredth time, I will explain everything when we get to Abby's lab." I said, already regretting coming down here myself.

"That is the second time you said that actually." Gibbs said. Cocky.

"Meh. Minor details." I said as we walked into Abby's lab. As usual, the music was on full blast and she was talking to her machines. I looked at the Cullen's to see that they were looking quite shocked and like they were going to have a heart attack! Hahaha! A vampire! Having a heart attack! I'm glad Edward can't read my mind! He would turn insane! "Don't worry. This is usual." I said, referring to Abby, not to my mental thought. Although, that was quite usual too…

"ABBY!" Ziva yelled, cutting off my thoughts. Abby turned the music down before turning to face us.

"Hey guys! Aren't you supposed to be at home Bella?" She asked, grabbing the Caff-Pow from Gibbs.

"Meh. Minor details." I said for the second time today. I put the box on her desk and gave her the letter before walking out. Ziva could explain. Plus, I wanted to prank Tony. I walked into the bullpen to see Tony and McGee at each others throats again! I can't deal with this today! I was about to go over there and drag them to the gym by their ears so thay could sort this out, when a voice behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"If I remember rightly, Miss Swan," Vance said, making me turn to face him. "I sent you home until all of your injuries have healed. And, if I am correct to think so, your injuries wouldn't be able to heal within 4 hours!" Damn! Why did he have to give me the stare! Vance has this stare that makes you want to spill all of your darkest secrets! And he just used it on me! No fair!

"Can we talk in your office?" I sighed. He motioned for me to go first.

I sat down in his office and he looked at me from across the table.

"I got a letter today. I didn't believe it was real at first but the picture with it just confirmed it, so I e-mailed my friend at the state prison and asked her and she told me he was out, so I started panicking because he could hurt my family, then he sent me a box with another letter and pictures of me from when I joined NCIS, so I brought them here and-" I started.

"BELLA!" Vance yelled to get me to shut up. "Ok, let's do this slowly. Who sent you these letters and photos?" Really, start with that one! Well… I suppose it makes sense.

"Daniel Richards." I replied. The director's gasp made me look up to see the fear written across his face. Just then, Gibbs, being himself, walked into the room, uninvited, bringing the Cullens, Ziva, McGee, Tony and Abby in with him.

Abby handed the letters and the photos to Vance. "There were no finger prints or any DNA on them Bella." She said, looking at me with a teary expression. We all watched as the director read the letters and looked at some of the photos.

"Bella, I want you and Ziva to wait in the garage. I will be sending you and all the Cullen's to a safe house for the time being." He said. "The Cullen's will be out once I have told them where you are going and I need a private word with them."

I followed Ziva out. As we got in the lift to go down the garage, I couldn't help the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Something's not right.

APOV

"Alice." The director said, not looking away from me. "What did you see?"

"I saw Bella being thrown into a van in the NCIS gara…" I trailed off as a vision hit me. _Damn! How did I not realise this before? _I thought to myself.

"Alice?" Jazz asked, holing my shoulders and looking in my eyes. "What did you see? What was it?"

"Ziva." I replied. "She's going to be taken too! We need to go! Now!" Before anyone could say anything else, I ran at full speed down the stairs and into the garage, only to realise one thing. We were too late.

Xxx

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU LET DANIEL RICHARDS OUT WHEN YOU KNEW HE WAS UNSTABLE!" Vance shouted down the phone to some poor officer at the state prison. Bella and Ziva were kidnapped 5 hours ago and nothing we had helped us.

We were all sat in his office, looking and feeling tired and sad. Tony was sat on the desk with his face in his hands; McGee was on his laptop trying to track the van on traffic cameras, the rest of my family were sat on the chairs looking sad and defeated and Gibbs and I were pacing the office. Gibbs because he couldn't sit still, and me because I was trying to see something. Anything.

I heard the phone slam onto the cradle before hearing the director sit in his chair and give a sigh. I looked at him. What I saw, was a man who didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I could tell that just from looking at his face that he cares about everyone who works in this building, and maybe even everyone who works for NCIS period. Being the head of a federal agency can have this effect on people. I hope we find them. And soon!

**I am SO sorry for the late update! I have been under so much stress to get my coursework in and revise for exams! My life has just been shit and I haven't been in the mood to write lately. **

**On the bright side, I turned 16 in February and I got a place at the College I want to go to! I am going for a maths entry exam soon, so that will take up some of my time. My brother's going to uni this year, so I will be helping him move to wherever he is going when the time comes. **

**Sorry again for the late update. And for how short the chapter is.**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Emma**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

The part of me you never knew. Chapter 10.

_Previously._

"_I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU LET DANIEL RICHARDS OUT WHEN YOU KNEW HE WAS UNSTABLE!" Vance shouted down the phone to some poor officer at the state prison. Bella and Ziva were kidnapped 5 hours ago and nothing we had helped us._

_We were all sat in his office, looking and feeling tired and sad. Tony was sat on the desk with his face in his hands; McGee was on his laptop trying to track the van on traffic cameras, the rest of my family were sat on the chairs looking sad and defeated and Gibbs and I were pacing the office. Gibbs because he couldn't sit still, and me because I was trying to see something. Anything._

_I heard the phone slam onto the cradle before hearing the director sit in his chair and give a sigh. I looked at him. What I saw, was a man who didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I could tell that just from looking at his face that he cares about everyone who works in this building, and maybe even everyone who works for NCIS period. Being the head of a federal agency can have this effect on people. I hope we find them. And soon!_

BPOV

Ugh! My head kills. Getting kidnapped is starting to become a habit for me. Well, at least this time my mouth and eyes aren't covered. I looked around and saw Ziva on a chair next to me with her hands and legs tied to the chair. The same as I was. _Damn! Not only do I owe Tony $10 for getting kidnapped again, but I also owe Timmy $5 for Ziva getting kidnapped! Damn! Ziva! Why did she have to be with me! She has nothing to do with this! _Ziva started to stir, brining me out of my internal ramblings.

"Next time you get kidnapped Bellz, don't bring me with you!" She groaned as she looked at me.

"You say that like it was intentional." I said. "And I don't get kidnapped that often!" I exclaimed.

"This is the third time this month." She said, giving me her famous mossad 'spill your secrets' stare. Fair point though.

"Meh, minor details. Now, got any ideas on how to get out of… wherever we are?" I nearly yelled at her.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." A voice said. I looked at the door to see Daniel stood there with a cocky grin on his face. _Damn I want to rip his head off!_ I thought.

"What did you say?" He yelled at me.

"Shit! Did I say that out loud?" I asked, looking at Ziva. Her nod just made my face crumple. _Shit! _"Well… That is only how I feel and I'm sure you knew anyway."

"I should have shot you while I had the chance!" Ziva yelled.

"Hey Z, don't get too mad. If you do that thing with your eye then I owe Tony $5." I said.

"Will you stop betting! We've just been kidnapped by a deranged toad and you are worried about money!" Ziva yelled, doing the thing with her eye_ Damn! Well, what Tony doesn't know wont get him money._

"I AM NOT A TOAD!" Daniel yelled. Now that he mentioned it, he does look like a toad.

"You are, but that is besides the point. Why are we here? Wherever here is." I said. "And how the fuck did you get out of prison!"

He just smiled at me. "Oh, I know a dirty cop that got me out. And you are here because you are mine. And I always get what's mine." Damn! He is creepy!

I saw Ziva open her mouth before Daniel slapped her face. "There is no way you are getting out." He sneered in her face. "And you friends can't save you this time! Since you aren't leaving, the pixie won't know where you are!" This time he yelled in her face, before turning and leaving.

I looked at Ziva and saw a red hand mark on her face. "Bet you $10 Tony will go mental when he sees that." I said like we weren't strapped to chairs and being held against our will.

"You're on. Tony doesn't care about me." She said. Oh how blind she is.

"Anyway, I have just thought of a way to get out of here!" I exclaimed, seeing a small window.

APOV

I was pacing in the bullpen, trying to see Bella's future. All I got was a few glimpses of Bella and Ziva tied to chairs in a dark room. _Come on Bella! Make a decision already! _

"Ali! Stop pacing!" I brushed off Jazz's attempts to comfort me. "Come on Darlin'. You know you can't decide when to see something. You have to let it come to you on its own." He tried to pull me into a hug, but I brushed him off again.

"No Jasper! I have to look! I owe it to them!" It was my fault they got kidnapped. I didn't see them in time. What use is my gift if I can't use it?! What's the point in seeing the future if I can't even use that to save my family?!

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. He came over and put his hands on my shoulders stopping my pacing and making me look into his eyes. "This is not your fault! You didn't know when it was going to happen, and if it didn't happen today, it would happen another day. And don't doubt your abilities. Not even I can keep track of the amount of times your visions have saved us. All of us. Especially Bella." _God I hate when he's right._ "I know you do." He replied with a smile. _Stop being Cocky!_

Vance came into the bullpen before Edward could say anything else. "I have intel from our special ops team in Los Angeles. Their LAPD liaison has discovered a dirty cop and a dirty judge who helped get Richards out of prison. They are willing to send over whatever we need to help find our agents."

"Do they know who they are?" McGee asked. He was still looking through traffic cameras on his computer, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yes, but they both arrived in Washington yesterday." I this Vance was about to say more, but I got pulled into a vision.

_Bella grabbed a pen knife out of her pocket and started cutting the rope on her wrists. She got her wrists free, and then started cutting her legs free. She took her boots off and stood up before creeping to the small window and looked outside. Just as she got a good look, the door opened and she spun around to see Daniel stood in the doorway._

I was pulled out of the vision to see that Jasper had put a pen and paper in front of me and I had drawn the view from the window.

"Anyone know where this is?" I asked, but was met with blank faces from everyone, except Emmett, who was looking at the paper in wonder. "I saw Bella look out a window and see this view. It looks familiar, but I can't place it."

"Hey! That looks like where Jasper and I go to wrestle. Those trees even have some of the marks from where I threw Jasper! And my initials are carved on that rock!" Emmett said. ONG! He's right!

Edward and I looked at each other thinking the same thing. They're in Forks.

BPOV

I decided to look through the window and got a good look before the satin himself walked in the room. When he saw me, he looked so mad. His face was so red that I thought it was about to explode and imagined steam coming out of his ears. Haha! That would be hilarious! Now I'm imaging his head blowing up! Before I could think of anything else, I was yanked away from the window and thrown into a wall. Shit that hurt.

"Bella!" I heard Ziva yell before hearing the sound of someone being slapped. I was suddenly yanked from where I lay by my hair.

"What were you doing!" Daniel yelled in my face. _God his breath stinks!_

"You should really invest in some breath mints. Your breath stinks!" He slapped my face so hard that I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" He was starting to get impatient, and if I have learnt anything from Gibbs, it is never let a psychopath get angry. It doesn't end pretty.

"I was trying to look at the window to see if we could get out of it!" I cried at him. I perfected crocodile tears long ago. How else could I steal Tony's food and get away with it? I was pulled out of thoughts when he suddenly threw me to the floor, kicking my stomach to keep me down.

He chained my ankle to the wall for good measure, before walking out and locking the door, leaving me in a ball on the floor.

**Hi guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! There has been a lot going on lately and I am doing my A-Levels at the minute, so I have been distracted. I was going to leave this story until the summer, but then I read all of the reviews that you guys have been posting and they made me want to continue! They mean so much to me! **

**I am going to try and update again before July, but I can't promise anything. There is only going to be 2 more chapters though. I am not going to continue my other stories though as I don't know where to go with them. But I will be doing a NCIS:LA story that I have already started writing.**

**Please review, they keep me going!**

**Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

The part of me you never knew. Chapter 11

_Previously_

"_WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" He was starting to get impatient, and if I have learnt anything from Gibbs, it is never let a psychopath get angry. It doesn't end pretty._

"_I was trying to look at the window to see if we could get out of it!" I cried at him. I perfected crocodile tears long ago. How else could I steal Tony's food and get away with it? I was pulled out of thoughts when he suddenly threw me to the floor, kicking my stomach to keep me down. _

_He chained my ankle to the wall for good measure, before walking out and locking the door, leaving me in a ball on the floor._

ZPOV

I can't believe that bastard! How dare he hurt my little sister like that! I just watched as he kicked her stomach before leaving her chained to the wall and walking out as if he didn't have a care in the world! Bastard!

"Bella!" I whisper-yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Urgh." She moaned before looking at me, the pain prominent in her eyes making my heart break! "I have just been thrown against a wall, slapped in the face, kicked in the stomach and probably broke something. So yeah, I'm ok!" She wheezed in a small voice. Even when she is in pain she is still sarcastic! She needs to stop hanging around with Tony. I am going to kill this son-of-a-bitch for everything he has done! 

"Yeah, Ok. Stupid question." I rolled my eyes. "Did you get a look out of the window?" I asked. Her eyes lit up for a second, before the pain returned and she groaned.

"Yeah. There's nothing but trees out there. I didn't get a chance to see anything specific before the psycho toad turned up. Hopefully Alice saw something I didn't." She said, before yawing.

"How do you know that she saw anything? Maybe it didn't work!" I started panicking._ What if I never get the change to tell Tony how I feel about him?_

"Because it's Alice. And unless she has lost faith in her visions, she will see it. And you will be able to tell Tony how you feel when we get out of here!" She said with a wink.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. She nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Damn!"

Xxx

I awoke to the sound of gunshots, which confused me because I couldn't remember falling asleep in the first place. I looked at Bella to see her soundly sleeping on the floor, her hair covering her face. I started to panic as I heard sound of fights and people getting shot. My head shot up as I heard the best sound I've heard in a long time!

"NCIS! On the ground now!" Gibbs yelled at whoever was out there. "Where are they?! Where are agents Swan and David?!" He yelled. I let my eyes do a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one was in the room with us before I did anything.

"GIBBS!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "WE'RE IN HERE!" I heard the door handle move and someone banging it with their shoulder, followed by McGee cursing. I heard someone shoot the door, but didn't see anything happen.

"We'll get you out in a minute Ziva!" Gibbs yelled before the door exploded, causing me to close my eyes to avoid anything getting in my eye. I opened them to see Alice stood in front of me with an innocent smile on her face. I looked behind her to see the rest of the team and the Cullen's squeeze through an Alice shaped hole in the door. _Damn! That pixie's crazy!_

"Ziva!" Tony yelled as he ran up to me, quickly untying me before giving me a hug. I heard Gibbs shout at Carlisle to help Bella.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping." I said, letting Tony hold me up, my legs too shaky and weak to do the job themselves.

"How can you tell?" McGee asked me. Everyone else just looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Wait for it…" I said. As if on cue, 2 seconds later, Bella's loud snore ripped through the room, scaring the shit out of all the vampires and Tony and Timmy. I have never known a girl that small snore that loud!

"Ha! I told you she snored! Pay up!" Tony yelled, looking triumphant as Timmy, McGee and Emmett reluctantly placed $20 each into his outstretched hand. _Why does everyone bet so much? _Edward looked at me with amusement on his face. _STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! _He just looked at my smugly before carrying Bella out.

Since my legs were too weak to carry me and I was exhausted, Tony had to carry me to the car. When we got in the cars, The Cullen's and Gibbs drove at break neck speed to get us to hospital to get checked out. Bella is not going to be happy! 

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of talking and a constant, high pitched beep. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was a heart monitor. No! Not the hospital!

"Guys, she's awake." I heard Jasper say. "And she's feeling very angry for some reason."

"That's because I'm in a hospital Jasper." I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around. All of the team was there, including Vance, as well as all the Cullen's. How did everyone fit in this room? It's not that big! 

"Well well well. Looks like someone owes me $40!" Tony said with a smug smile. _Damn! I forgot about that bet! _

"What bet is this?" Gibbs asked with a knowing look. The kind of look you get from your parents when you try to lie to them.

"I bet Tony $30 that I would be able to stay out of hospital for 3 months and $10 for getting kidnapped again. And I owe Timmy $5 for getting Ziva kidnapped." I said. I shifted, trying to get comfortable when Edward came over to give me a hand. "What happened?" I asked, wanting to know if I was still in danger.

"They killed Daniel and his friends, saved us and cleared a bet." Ziva explained. I looked at her and saw red hand prints and small cuts all over her face.

"What bet?" I don't remember a bet that would have been settled in there, apart from the ones I've already mentioned.

"Tony, Timmy, Gibbs and Emmett bet on you snoring." Z said.

"Yeah Bells! You should have seen the look on everyone's faces! It was hilarious! The only thing that would have made it better would be if you were-" I cut Tony off before he could say anything inappropriate in front of Esme.

"Finish that sentence Tony, and I'll shoot you in the balls!" I threatened, my voice low and menacing. Tony looked like he just pooped his pants. He took a step away from me and moved his hands to cover his crotch while everyone laughed at him.

"I have to say though Bells!" Emmett said. "I don't think I've every seen Jasper jump so high when you started snoring! And you should have seen how pissed off Tony was when he saw the slap mark on Ziva's face! He completely freaked out!"

Ziva grumbled something about stupid giant and stupid bets as she reluctantly placed $10 into my outstretched hand.

**Two chapters in one night! I feel very happy with this! **

**The next chapter will be the last one. Sorry guys! But I don't know where else I can take this story. I will try to update soon!**

**Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

The part of me you never knew. Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_Finish that sentence Tony, and I'll shoot you in the balls!" I threatened, my voice low and menacing. Tony looked like he just pooped his pants. He took a step away from me and moved his hands to cover his crotch while everyone laughed at him._

"_I have to say though Bells!" Emmett said. "I don't think I've every seen Jasper jump so high when you started snoring! And you should have seen how pissed off Tony was when he saw the slap mark on Ziva's face! He completely freaked out!" _

_Ziva grumbled something about stupid giant and stupid bets as she reluctantly placed $10 into my outstretched hand._

BPOV

4 years later

The past 4 years have been perfect. Edward and I got married a year after Daniel kidnapped Ziva and me. Ziva and Tony got married 4 months after us. Officially. They technically got married a month before us in Vegas, but Alice wouldn't let them get away without a proper wedding, planned by her of course.

A few months after I got out of hospital, Ziva, Tony and I got turned into vampires. By accident! How was I supposed to know that a nomad would bite us when I insulted his mother! Even if she has been dead for 100 years. Oh well. Anyway, after the weddings, we moved to LA with the Cullen's and Ziva, Tony, Alice and I started working for Hetty Lange. We helped G Callen's team from time to time.

My phone rang, disrupting me from my nostalgic thoughts. "Hey Hetty. What's up?" I answered, kicking Edward as he started mumbling about the tiny ninja.

"Mr. Callen needs your help with their latest case. I'll have Mr. Beal and Miss. Jones brief you lot when you get here." Hetty replied. "And tell your husband that I don't appreciate being called a stupid, interrupting, tiny ninja." I looked at Edward who mouthed 'How did she hear that?' I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

"We'll be there in 10." I replied before hanging up. "Alice! Get the car! Ziva! Tony! Stop making out and get your asses to work!" I yelled as I walked out mine and Edward's room. "And you owe me $10 Emmett!" I bet him that Edward would get caught saying stuff about Hetty.

"Don't fucking yell Bella!" Tony yelled at the same time Emmett shouted "Damn!" from the games room.

"Anthony Dinozzo Cullen! Emmett Cullen! Language!" Esme yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry mum." They both replied.

We had officially been adopted by the Cullen's. Tony had even started calling Esme mum 3 years ago! Only when he was in trouble though…

All in all… Life was perfect.

Fin

**Well, that's it for this story. I will be deleting my other twilight stories, unless anyone wants to carry them on. If so then PM me and I'll send you all the files I have. **

**Thank you so much for reading this story! It means a lot to me!**

**Emma**


End file.
